


nasty

by rosewounds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Marking, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Facial Hair, Facials, Humiliation, Kink Shaming, Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Snowballing, Switching, Tentacles, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewounds/pseuds/rosewounds
Summary: Victor has some unconventional kinks. Yuuri's gotta work through them.





	1. Chapter 1

By now, Yuuri knows fully well how his husband can get off to just about anything that’s weird, pushing the limits of normal. He never crosses into taboo, illegal, or morally questionable grounds, but sometimes… treads on those lines.

For example, the time Yuuri had Victor squealing and babbling incoherent Russian phrases, even though he was just on his back, legs up and thighs pressed together, nothing out of the ordinary. Yuuri was just about ready to bust, feeling the slick of drying lube and the sticky noises coming from between them as he drew in and out. It was an entirely pleasant experience for both of them, until Victor had to get wild with it. He takes dirty talk to extremes sometimes.

“I wish Chris could watch us fuck some time… see how good you do me, yeah. He’d really fucking appreciate this,” Victor had slurred, his hand wrapped around his dick, pumping himself to the thought. The statement gave Yuuri pause; he pulled himself out to the tip, looking down at his husband.

“That’s… Really fucking gross, you know.” He has to hold his cock at the base to keep his erection from wilting, shoving back inside. In order to keep Victor from taking this conversation any further, that hand gets closed around his neck, thumb pressed above the dip where his collarbones meet. It does the trick, alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: The concern of how consensual this chapter is was raised. I have edited it to be more consensual, as I do not want to write anything as horrific as assault.

It’s early in the morning and Victor is doing as he does, taking way too much time in the bathroom with his extensive dental hygiene ritual. After brushing his teeth, flossing, and a douse of mouthwash, he has to slather himself in lotion and then style his hair. Yuuri supposes it would take effort to look as good as his husband does. Not that he cares when he's trying to get in the bathroom himself.

“Victoooor, hurry up,” he whines, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Victor’s been steadily swaying from side to side to the George Michael playing off the speakers that are wired everywhere in the house, singing Careless Whisper to the bottle of Listerine. It would be endearing if Yuuri wasn't trying so hard to hold it all in that his kidneys hurt. “I need to pee, you idiot.”

“Then just go,” Victor says calmly, pointedly, after spitting blue into the sink. “Like I haven't seen your dick before. Weirdo.”

It’s wild that Victor would call Yuuri the weird one, but he doesn't even have time to think up a retort. He just has to accept that he's not going to get privacy in the bathroom like he would pre-marriage. So he brushes past his husband to stand in front of the toilet, taking himself out.

Except of fucking course Victor has to look. Why can't he just be not gay about something? Yuuri ponders these mysteries of his life while he aims himself and lets go. Victor’s not even bothering with his face cream yet, he's staring pointedly at Yuuri’s soft cock, although it's nothing to look at. It's just brown and small in this state. Victor gets a thrill out of the weirdest things.

It's taking longer since he got in a good night’s sleep and then was waiting while Victor took a shower. He just wasn't expecting any guidance in the process. Victor moves in, takes Yuuri’s cock in his hand, holds it for him. He nearly jerks and misses the bowl, but manages to keep still to avoid a mess, instead glaring at Victor out of the corner of his eye. “Vitya… what the actual fuck?”

“I'm letting you rest your hand.” He burrows his chin into Yuuri’s shoulder, all snuggled up behind him, free hand on his lower abdomen. There's the unmistakable curve of an erection against his ass. It shouldn't fucking be hot at all, it really shouldn't. It's entirely unfair and his privacy has been totally invaded, and yet he's getting a bit hot anyway. His cheeks are flaming. "Is this okay? I can stop." Victor murmurs, his palm rubbing lazy circles into Yuuri's skin. He whimpers and gives a nod. As obscene as it is, he's actually starting to really want it. He's about a quarter chub by the time he's finally done as it is. "You wanna mess around later?" Yuuri asks, voice low in his chest, embarrassed to admit that he likes it.

Victor doesn't even give him time to put himself away before he gets slammed against the wall. There's something fucking adorable about him like this, black hair all messed up and sticking out in different directions, in just a white t-shirt and some blue plaid boxers that directly insult Victor's fashion tastes. And still, he's fucking sexy. On his knees in front of Yuuri, he takes his cock in his mouth, still mostly soft, salty from urine. It does nothing to turn him off, in fact, it does the opposite. Just the knowledge that Yuuri can get so much bigger, so much thicker and harder, has him keening, sucking desperately.

“Oh my god, Victor, Jesus Christ.” His name sandwiched in between the Lord's sounds about right at this moment. Victor has his nose pressed to the dark curls of Yuuri’s pubic hair, pushing that white undershirt up to display his tense abdomen, forehead coming to rest on it as he lets Yuuri’s cock slide out of his mouth.

“You're just so sexy, in everything you do. Wish you would fucking do it on me next time.” There's absolutely nothing shameful in the way Victor blatantly smothers his man in praise and demands. Yuuri can feel himself growing hard, and so he pushes into Victor’s mouth again. He can at least grant Victor the satisfaction of getting hard in his mouth. There's such delight in Victor's response, slurping and sucking on him entirely gratefully, that Yuuri thinks he might actually have to indulge him in some of these wild kinks one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting progressively worse. More coming up soon-ish?? As always, I truly appreciate any comments or kudos left, although it's not mandatory.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri had tried to ignore the charge to Bad Dragon on their joint account. He really did. He figured whatever toys Victor wanted, he could have, so long as he kept their usage to himself. Yuuri was by no means a furry. This much, he was certain on. He could indulge in quite a bit for Victor but this-- was crossing the line.

 

And yet, here he is, at the foot of the bed, watching Victor drive this monstrous thing into him. Not that it was monstrous in size, though Yuuri knows from his own length that Victor is most definitely a size queen. It’s just-- it’s a tentacle. That's all there is to it. It's a fucking tentacle, covered in suction cups, dyed in bright blue and purple hues, made to be floppy and writhe-y like it came from an actual cephalopod.

 

Yuuri’s gotta admit, though. His husband does look pretty damn good fucking himself with it. He hadn't even expected Victor to be in the bedroom when he wandered in there in his sweats. Now he's got an erection tenting them, licking his lips as he watches Victor moan and shove and squirm. Reaching out, his fingers clasp around Victor’s ankle, holding him in place, relishing in the fresh moan surging from Victor’s pretty mouth.

 

Not like it's the tentacle that's getting him hot. It's just his husband, being so god damn gorgeous even while riding this instrument of torture seen only in the worst of hentai. He can see Victor clenching, bearing down on the toy as he slides it in and out, ass shiny with lube, the muscles in his bicep flexing. Yuuri aches to be that tentacle. He can practically feel that tight grip Victor gives, especially when he's about to unload inside of him, like he wants to keep it all inside and never let go.

 

“Come  _ here _ ,” Victor whines, and Yuuri obliges all too eagerly. He gets in close, watching the way the little suckers catch against Victor’s rim. He can't even imagine how that must feel, that catch on every drag inside and out. He almost wants to shove himself inside right along with it, rub his cock along those suction cups while he gets squeezed tight by Victor's ass.

 

“What do you want me to do,” Yuuri pants, shoving both hands down his sweats to get them off his hips and kick them aside. His cock springs upward and he swears he can see Victor go cross eyed, watch his mouth water at the sight. He knows just what to do now, and makes his way upwards to claim his prize, pushing the wet tip to Victor’s lips. He doesn't dart his tongue, taste and tease, instead opens his mouth wide, lets Yuuri cram as much of his cock down his throat as possible. His eyes close, rhythm faltering, the effort of fucking himself while sucking Yuuri off almost too much, even for a slut like him.

 

Yuuri feels wild, lost in a trance, enjoying the tight suction of Victor’s mouth, almost like the tentacle’s on him too. His hands grip at locks of silver hair, tugging on it, being a little rough because he knows his husband and knows what he likes. Victor’s slobbering all over him, and it's so messy and tight and  _ so fucking good _ , his orgasm takes him by surprise. Not enough of a surprise to pull himself back and unload the last of it all over Victor’s face, of course. He wants to defile him, dirty him with his cum, smear it into his skin and push their cells together.  _ Mine mine mine _ , Yuuri thinks, his thumb spreading the semen across a flushed cheek, enjoying the way Victor trembles with his own long overdue orgasm under him.

  
Yuuri’s very aware that Victor’s giving him a secondhand high. He's not sure what's gotten into the both of them, but he's starting to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say for myself anymore. This is not the end, of course. Please keep checking back for more, if you're enough of a heathen to like this kinda stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Every now and then, Yuuri will end up on the bottom.

He's generally much more of a top, he's come to realize, especially with the way Victor sucks cock like he's getting paid for it and moans like a whore the entire time Yuuri’s stuffing him full. However, he's entirely happy to indulge Victor whenever he gets the idea that he should top.

It's kind of a kink in its own right-- a bottom like Victor trying to be the one on top. It's cute. Especially since he can't handle how thick Yuuri’s thighs and ass are in the slightest. He palms Yuuri’s ass and whines, greedy, already eager to claim what's his, and rightfully so. Yuuri is lying on his front, checking his texts, a little bit detached since this is his husband who he fucks whenever and wherever he wants, all the time. Victor’s warm chest presses into his upper body, purring in Yuuri’s ear. “Open your camera.”

So he does, after he finishes a text to Phichit, of course. He can feel Victor’s laughter rumbling through his skin at the text of “brb getting dick”, and he sets the phone up against some pillows before pressing record. He's gonna need his hands for this one.

The knowledge that they're being recorded does nothing to change their performance, actually. They both know how hot it is when it's authentic-- their chemistry is amazing, they've got no need to fake it. That doesn't stop Yuuri from wanting something good to replay later. He turns his head, grabs Victor by the neck and pulls him in for a kiss, sloppy and open-mouthed, organically clumsy. He licks and licks into Victor’s mouth, inhaling their shared breaths, slicking the prickle of stubble on his chin. He drops his face into the pillow as Victor’s thighs plant on either side of his hips, cock hard and thick against his ass. He's wet, slicking the plump flesh with precum and lube, and Yuuri arches his back, pushes his ass out so Victor can get it in.

Victor moans before he can, breathy and whiny as he fills him up, hips jerking, not used to the sensation. He's ultra-sensitive, mostly due to the amount of foreskin he's got-- Yuuri has none, so his stamina is fucking amazing. He's longer and more lean, not as thick as Yuuri. It's still a stretch to accommodate, so Yuuri has to breathe hard, letting out a gasp once he feels Victor roll his hips. “Come on. Fuck me good. I'm waiting.” Victor curses in Russian behind him, taking hold of that curved waist, fingers digging into plush skin. He thrusts experimentally, trying to get a rhythm to it, finding it difficult when the heat and pressure is so fucking amazing. He pulls out with a groan, buries his face in the back of Yuuri’s neck and bites. Yuuri whines at the loss and shifts back, pushing his ass against Victor’s cock, which is leaking all over his thighs. “What's the matter, baby? Gonna cum so soon?” Yuuri coos, knowing it'll humiliate him. He looks in the screen and sees the flush on Victor’s cheeks, knows he's got him where he wants him.

Victor growls and shoves back inside, rutting up as he thrusts shallow and hard. It's good, it sends pleasure burning down Yuuri’s spine, and he clenches tight in response, hears the defeated groan Victor gives and makes his own noises in response. It's rough, carnal, Victor just pounding him out until one of them cums-- it's probably not gonna be him, and he's okay with that. It's much more fun to watch Victor fall apart at the seams. His nails are scratching and there's pressure all along his bones where Victor leans against him for support, but the discomfort feels good. He snakes a hand down, strokes himself off and lets Victor feel the grip of his ass tighten as his own pleasure heightens.

There's another curse in Russian, and Yuuri giggles, certain Victor's not gonna make it. “You're really not suited for this, you know. Just cum already.” He can really be a bitch when he wants to, but it's what gets Victor off, being cut down by the person he loves most in the entire world. Victor buries his face in Yuuri’s hair and trembles above him as he pours a load in his ass.

“Knew it.” Yuuri stops recording, waits for Victor to climb off him and whine and open his arms for a hug. Yuuri gathers him up and cuddles him, pressing kisses all over his cheek, feeling him rise and fall as he pants for breath, shivering all over. “You're so cute.”

“Yuuri…” he whines in a way that's basically saying, _I know_. “Sorry I didn't make you cum. You're just too damn hot for me.”

Yuuri pets his hair, scratches at his scalp. “It's fine. But you've got sucking to do, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have virtually no idea how to describe what just happened, but it seemed kinky.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri has his own set of fetishes. Nothing as extreme as Victor’s, of course. It's difficult to get to the level of watersports and threesomes all at once.

No, he develops these fetishistic adorations towards Victor slowly, over time. The main focus? Victor’s body hair.

He doesn't have much of it. Just dark, coarse pubic hair, a down of black hair on his legs, under his arms, spatters of stubble that Victor can't grow out since it gets patchy and weird looking. The facial hair is Yuuri’s favorite.

It's like Victor was  _ made _ to suck Yuuri’s cock. Everything in the world makes sense when he's got it in his mouth. He sucks him like his dick's made of candy. In Victor’s mind, it could be, for all Yuuri knows.

He’s looking up at Yuuri, lips stretched around the thick piece he's pushing down his throat, exaggerating the hair on his upper lip, the patches beneath his cheekbones, blue and prickly, so sharp. Yet when Victor pulls off for a second, he nuzzles into Yuuri’s lap, lets him feel the grab of stubble, and it feels so fucking good. Yuuri moans, grabs a handful of hair, tangled up in not knowing whether he wants to be back in that mouth or rub off on Victor’s fucking face, cum in his hair like he knows he's not supposed to. He rubs the crown against Victor's chin, smearing precum into his skin and watching the way the clear liquid mixes with the drool in his beard.

Victor decides for him, anyway. He always does. His mouth opens again, lips swollen, probably numb from sucking cock for so long, tongue extended, and takes Yuuri back in his mouth, teeth nearly catching against the sensitive ridge in a way that makes him hiss and cuff Victor’s ear. There's something way too smug in the way he lowers his face back into Yuuri’s lap, circles his fingers at the base of his cock and pulls upwards, drinking it all in, the moans Yuuri makes, the shivers, the spasm and seize of his muscles, the semen flowing into the well of his tongue. “Too fucking good. Wayyy too good,” Yuuri whines from somewhere up above, an arm cast over his eyes, panting heavily. Victor pulls off him, moves up for a kiss. Yuuri accepts it readily, open-mouthed, even though he should know better. Victor feeds his cum back to him, tongue stuffed in Yuuri’s mouth. It should be nasty, the flavor and texture are pretty gross, but he can only moan in response, rubbing his tongue up against Victor’s, swapping spit and semen with eachother. 

When Victor pulls off, he's entirely disheveled. His hair is a mess and his beard is wet. He lays his head on Yuuri’s chest, nuzzles into him with little pinpricks of stubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take a break from this series for a bit, I'm running out of inspiration. Fear not, this is not the end. I just wanted to add something before I move on to other fics.


End file.
